


小橘子（中）

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 可我才不是你的弟弟。崔韩率偷偷在心里想。你是我的小橘子才对。





	小橘子（中）

**Author's Note:**

> #虽然不一定有下但可以先来个中不是  
#我没想到我搞了三千字还是一辆大半前情回顾的破烂手推车  
#因为我思考人生没思考明白所以剧情也没进展dbq  
#只有🚗预警！

夫胜宽的敏感带是耳朵。

比起常见的乳头或是其他敏感区域，崔韩率每次触碰夫胜宽的耳朵都让他受不了。低沉又性感的声音在耳边响起就足够他硬个几次，更别说崔韩率这个坏小孩在知道他耳朵敏感之后更是常常不怀好意地趴过来。在最开始崔韩率时不时地对他动手动脚的那段时间，夫胜宽都会因为崔韩率从背后抱上来而变得身体僵硬。

彼时崔韩率的身高才突然开始窜高，像春天一场雨后就突然开始拔节的小笋，好像只是又一个早晨醒来后，身高就超过了夫胜宽。这样的身高差也刚刚好，稍低一低头就可以将下巴抵在夫胜宽的肩膀上，只要歪头嗅一嗅，就能闻到小橘子的香气。

小橘子。

崔韩率的小橘子。

夫胜宽是崔韩率的小橘子。

刚进公司的时候，崔韩率还完全是小孩子的模样。尽管是同龄朋友却总被夫胜宽当弟弟一样带在身边，唠唠叨叨他的饮食起居，揪着他的耳朵训小孩一样。

可我才不是你的弟弟。崔韩率偷偷在心里想。你是我的小橘子才对。

毛绒绒的小卷毛像狗狗一样凑上来，趴在肩膀上，一歪头嘴唇就擦在脖子上。温热的鼻息喷在小橘子的耳垂，一点点把白豆腐烧红。小橘子手指不知如何安放，紧张兮兮地绞在一起。被自己当成弟弟养的小卷毛，好像，长高了呢，好像，声音也变得男人了一些了啊。变声期后期的声音在耳边响起，喊着他的名字，胜宽，胜宽呐，喜欢我吗。

坏小孩崔韩率捏着四处乱看眼神飘忽不定的小橘子的脸颊，咧嘴笑的得意。

夫胜宽被推倒在绿色墙壁上的时候想，如果不是有镜头盯着，恐怕他就要被翻个面直接从后面干进来了。崔韩率看向他的目光太赤裸了。

“可以和胜宽做爱吗？“

问句也太赤裸了。

夫胜宽觉得自己没理由拒绝。

要说拒绝倒也不是不能。

总之等夫胜宽有心思开始想这些的时候，自己已经是淋浴间里待宰的羔羊了。

蒸腾的雾气里小橘子被按在淋浴间的墙上，前面是温热的水流，后面是冰凉的瓷砖。漂亮孩子崔韩率的眼睫毛被水汽打湿，湿漉漉的望进来。这是无数次出现在他梦里的小橘子，现在居然也就这么浑身赤裸地被他压住，手也终于可以触碰到更隐秘的私处。崔韩率低下头，亲吻夫胜宽的眉毛，眼睛，再顺着鼻梁吻下来，最后咬住上唇吮吸。灵巧的舌头再伸进去一点，舔舐小橘子的上牙膛，打着圈地寻找害羞着往后躲的橘子瓣，一旦找到就甜甜蜜蜜地纠缠住。

小橘子被吻到快要喘不上来气。小手害羞地敲打着推开崔韩率的胸膛，这才被放开。放开后又有细细密密的啄吻落下来，还有好听的嗓音在他耳边下蛊，“喜欢胜宽，胜宽好甜。”

小巧的耳垂被叼进温热的口腔，灵活的舌头又哪肯放过耳廓，一圈圈地舔吻中夹杂着几次轻咬。崔韩率分明感觉到，吻到耳朵的时候小橘子快要化在他怀里了。

“原来胜宽的敏感带是耳朵。“崔韩率一手扶着腿软的站不住的夫胜宽，一手摸向下面偷偷起立顶着他的小东西。

白皙的脖颈要被亲吻，锁骨也要被亲吻，还没锻炼过的单薄少年的胸膛也要被照顾到。乳头被含在嘴里，舌头滑过乳尖又转圈地舔舐。崔韩率抽空抬头观察着夫胜宽逐渐变化的表情，改成用嘴唇模仿婴儿吮吸的姿势，同时加快舌头舔舐的速度。然后发现他的小橘子不自觉地挺起了胸膛。

还有小小声的，“这边也要。”

“韩率...不行...那里...嗯...“夫胜宽终于在被温热的口腔含住的时候忍不住呻吟出声。

崔韩率你怎么这么会。夫胜宽想。

崔韩率顺着挺立的柱身连吻带舔的往下找到两个囊袋，用唾液湿润后收进口腔。手也没闲着，一只手撸动着柱身，时不时的还照顾一下不断溢出前列腺液的前端，另一只手就着黏糊糊的液体和水流摩挲着会阴，在柔软湿润的后穴口反复试探着。

初经人事的小橘子哪里受得了这个，慌慌张张地想要推开再次含住他的崔韩率，“不行...呜...要射了...”

坏小孩崔韩率不仅不放开，还坏心的又吮了几次铃口。花洒下的水流激起了更多更浓重的水雾。

“啊...“

糟了，射到韩率嘴里了。

“呜...快吐掉...对不起...“

崔韩率分明感觉到小橘子高潮的一瞬间，陷在后穴里的手指被夹的更紧了一些。

“胜宽要不要尝尝自己的味道？“崔韩率吐掉嘴里的精液后站起身来，调笑着又一次吻上去，用嘴唇上残留的味道与小橘子交换一个深吻，卷着小橘子的舌头强制分享唇角的白浊，“胜宽自己的味道怎么样，是不是很甜？”

抽出在后穴扩张到一半的手指的时候隐约听到小橘子有点不情愿的声音，哼哼唧唧的，崔韩率亲亲小橘子的嘴巴，“到床上去吧。”

水流其实把大部分做坏事的痕迹都冲洗得干干净净，关掉花洒后要说想要假装这里什么都没发生过倒也不是不能。崔韩率抓过浴巾把夫胜宽包住，仔仔细细地擦干水珠，至于自己就随随便便糊弄几下，带着还有点滴水的头发就出了浴室。

哥哥们都还在练习室，也不知道这个时候发没发现两个一同消失的小孩儿。反锁房间门之后，夫胜宽还是有点提心吊胆的。万一坏事做到一半，被突然进来的哥哥发现怎么办。

“胜宽怎么不专心？“

“崔韩率。“

“你太会了。“ 小橘子在身下小小声。

“不是只谈过一个女朋友吗？不是只到牵手的程度吗？“ 小橘子撅起嘴来嘟嘟囔囔是天下最可爱的样子了。崔韩率想。

“胜宽在介意吗？“

“......“ 才没有好不好。夫胜宽是绝对不会承认他介意的要命的，那个听说过但没见过的女朋友，是不是也像他一样，占据了他与崔韩率还没相遇之前的一小段人生。

才没有才没有吃醋。就是没有。

“你是不是吃醋啦？“

“对不起，因为在梦里和胜宽做过太多次这样子的事情了。“ 崔韩率贴近夫胜宽的鼻尖，闭上眼睛蹭着小橘子的鼻头。湿漉漉的头发，毛绒绒的眼睫毛。宿舍不怎么高的天花板上一盏不怎么亮的灯，这个时候在昏暗中洒下来的暖黄色，刚刚好够他看清楚身下人漂亮的眉眼。

“我想了一百种吃掉胜宽的方式啊。“ 小橘子为什么这么好看啊。人人都夸自己好看，混血儿的轮廓立体的刚刚好。但是明明，身下这颗小橘子，又甜又美好，鼻子眼睛嘴巴漂亮的让他难以自持啊。好想把小橘子亲到喘不过来气，软声软气的求他饶过才好。好想进入他，被他的温热紧致包裹住，在浅浅的穴口逗弄他几次不进去，趁他不注意的时候又一次插到最深处，要有断断续续连不成句的呻吟，要有被顶到受不了的呜呜嗯嗯才好。

“你要怎么才能明白，你是我的小橘子啊，我的。“ 小卷毛又开始像小狗狗一样蹭夫胜宽的脸。

做到一半突然拼命撒娇可怎么好？

“好啦好啦好啦，你的你的你的，都是你的。“

虽然害羞的还是小小声，但手脚已经有了动作，慢慢张开的大腿像是在邀请来品尝一样，“...嗯...进来嘛...“

/  
而现在，夫胜宽被捏着腰翻过来抵在床上，大腿还是被打开的姿态，前端顶到压着自己的人的小腹上，蹭的他黏黏腻腻的一团白浊。虽说还是最惨的三人间，但已经比从前宽敞上太多，起码在这个下铺做爱的时候不会不小心就翻下床去或者咚的一声撞到头。

崔韩率抿抿嘴唇去亲夫胜宽发红的眼角，流出的眼泪还没来得及滚落到脸颊上就被小狗狗，哦不，现在已经是大狗狗了，给吻掉。没给他太多缓冲的时间，握着自己又塞进夫胜宽的屁股开始操弄了起来。硬的发涨的柱身在后穴里快速进进出出，每一下都顶到最深处，每一下都伴随着身下人的呜咽。崔韩率拍拍夫胜宽的大腿，“夹紧。”

夫胜宽的腿被折起到不能再压下去的位置，白皙的大腿被狠狠地撑开按住，身上的人俯身压着自己，细细密密的吻之下，好像已经无法喘息。嫩肉被坚硬火热的性器反复碾压摩擦，最敏感的那个点被碾过来擦过去，平坦的胸膛起伏越来越大。要么说快感占据高地的时候理智真的可以让让路，虽然胸口还闷闷着好像有巨石压着，但是下半身麻酥酥的电流确实能一定程度上阻止心里的郁结蔓延。

崔韩率一手将身下人的大腿压得更开方便自己进出，一手将他的双手扣紧在头上方的墙壁上。单薄的身子，屁股还是腿也好都瘦的没什么肉了，崔韩率渐渐觉着有点硌。

从眉骨吻到脖颈，最后停在肩膀上，小恶魔露出了他的尖牙。

“射...射进来...“ 夫胜宽觉得难耐到快要天旋地转的地步，他还觉得不够近，不够近，他想要崔韩率，他只想要崔韩率而已。“给我...韩率...” 

射进来，给你生个小橘子好不好。

两个人一起爆发的一瞬间小橘子没能忍住眼泪，在耳边的低吼中僵直了身体，把崔韩率抱得紧紧的不肯撒手。

夫胜宽觉得自己变得好小好小，越来越小，被包裹被覆盖被吞噬。

但他也确实想要被崔韩率吞噬。

“胜宽...“

“胜宽...“ 喘息渐渐平息下来。坏小孩还是喜欢在事后趴在小橘子耳边用声音诱惑他。

“胜宽...喜欢...我好喜欢你。“ 崔韩率闭着眼睛，把头埋在小橘子的颈窝，用温热的嘴唇亲吻刚刚被自己咬出来的痕迹。下身还没完全软下来，还插在夫胜宽的身体里。

以这样的姿势，讲这样的情话。

“疼。“

“崔韩率你是狗吗？“

“是啊是啊，我是胜宽的小狗狗。“ 说着崔韩率就用头发在夫胜宽颈窝一通乱拱。

夫胜宽啪地一声拍在崔韩率屁股上。叫你皮。

“汪。“


End file.
